Make a Wish
"Make a Wish" is the 39th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary As Joe moves in with Rachel, she remains unhappy to have lost her magic and takes some drastic, desperate measures in order to regain some semblance of it. Meanwhile, Joe remains wary around both Josh and Emma, the former of which begins to catch on to his awkwardness while the latter is despondent after the kiss they shared. And in the Wikia world that was, Dlrgirl75 is picked up by a new master, worried she's just going to be tossed aside when it's over like all the other times. Plot Dlrgirl75 is sitting in her bottle in flashback, which has been discarded in some trash heap. She sighs, hating that she has to be sent away after she's bonded with her masters but outlived her usefulness to them. She then hears someone outside, digging through the heap. "Here we go again," she laments, hoping desperately that whoever this scrounger is they'll just ignore her and go about their business. But no. The bottle is soon lifted and rubbed, and Dlr pops out in a flurry of yellow smoke. "Master mine, my will is thine, tell me your wishes three," she found herself compelled to say. "Huh?" asked Matthewvp09, the man who rubbed her bottle. "I am Dlrgirl75, a genie of the bottle. You are you make three wishes, I'm to grant them, yadda, yadda, yadda." "Wow…" Matthew utters. "Wow what?" she wonders. "Just… you're the most beautiful genie I've ever seen," he tells her. She blushes, and Matthew smiles. In the present, Matthew smiles as Liz leads the Kahns into the bakery that Primadonna Girl renovated, which she has decided shall be her new villainous base of operations. "What are we doing here?" Mike wonders. "What's your plan?" Gabrielle wants to know. "Well," Liz ponders, "The possibilities are endless… I mean, you're staying in a town with magic, after all." "What?" Mike gasps. "Don't look so shocked, think about what you've seen," she tells them. They still appear skeptical, and she rolls her eyes. "Here," she says, spotting something on the floor, "I'll prove it to you." She picks up Primadonna Girl's old spell book, opening it up to a random page and working the ink off of it. Said ink rises and forms a cupcake on the nearby table. The Kahns are flabbergasted. "Here, play with this for a while," Liz says, tossing the book over to them. She then walks over to Matthew and gives him a kiss. "So baby," he asks, "What comes next?" "Oh," she says, "We're gonna need to recruit a few more members for our 'revenge' against Joe." Joe, meanwhile, is moving boxes of his stuff into Natalia Grant's old apartment, along with Dlrgirl75. "It's so weird being in here," Joe comments. "Yeah," Rachel nods, "I lived in here for the whole Virus, aware of all the time that was passing." "Oh yeah…" Joe recalls from Mary's memories, "In your bottle, right?" "Mhm," Rachel says, "In fact…" She moves over to the shelves and finds her old genie bottle resting on a low-down one. She then opens her nearby suitcase and takes out her golden lamp. "Cute," she comments as she compares them. She then puts the lamp on the shelf, followed by the bottle. The same bottle which, in flashback, is rested on one of Matthewvp09's tables in his hut. "So," Dlr says, "What three wishes would you like to make, Matthew?" "Um…" he ponders, "I don't know. Is there anything I can't wish for?" "Well," she runs down, "I can't kill anyone for you… I can't raise the dead… I can't forge true love… and a whole bunch of other stuff that depends on how powerful I'm feeling. Try not to make your wishes too big though because that just comes back to haunt everybody really." "I see," he nods, sitting down. She does the same. "So how did you become a genie?" he wonders. "Oh, it's a long story," she assures him. "I don't mind hearing it," he tells her, and she smiles. She promises to tell him all about it later, but right now she's not in any particular mood to discuss it. She was just in a gutter. "What about you thought?" she questions, "What do you do for fun?" "Well usually I go to bars and pick up witches," he nods. "Oh…" she comments. "What?" "Nothing… just… oh…" she comments again. "You disapprove, I take it," Matthew realizes. "Sounds kind of seedy," she admits. "Well it's what I do. Pretty much all I do. But hey, if my purpose in life is to keep having sex with beautiful women, who am I to question anything?" "But wouldn't you like for your purpose to be more meaningful?" she asks. "And what purpose do you have?" Matthew fires back, "Adhering to the desires of other people? How is that any better?" Dlr is saddened by this, noticeably frowning, and Matthew feels bad. He apologizes, and she assures him that it's fine. "You can do and wish for… whatever you want. Just get it over with." "I'll give it some thought," he says, "And as for my 'hobby'… you have to admit, witches are hot." "I gotta meet Joanna for lunch," Rachel tells Joe as the two of them unpack in the present. "What now?" he asks, "What business do you have with… that woman?" "Oh, didn't I tell you?" she seems surprised, "We've been dating." And now Joe's surprised. "Oh…" he says, "Congratulations?" "Now I know you don't exactly 'like' her but… I do. And being with her… it's been great," she assures. "Okay," Joe accepts, "If you say so. But, for the record, I still don't trust her." "That's fine. You're not the one dating her. See ya' soon!" the former genie exclaims as she exits her and Joe's new apartment. Joe all the while is thinking about she and Joanna, which leads him to think about his own screwed up romantic life. He retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and dials Emma's number. Over in her room at the B&B, Emma answers. "Hi…" Joe greets, "It's… it's me." "Um… hey?" she replies. "Look, I've been thinking and… we need to talk… about that kiss," he brings up. Emma sighs on the other line. "Look, Joe… you said that we should just pretend it never happened, so… that's what I'm gonna do. Goodbye." She hangs up the phone, and Joe just appears awkward. Joanna is waiting in some Storywik café, ready to meet Rachel for their date. Outside the window, Selena is watching, looking annoyed. "You hate her too, huh?" Divina Peep says, approaching the pathetic girl. "Yes…" David replies, "No… I don't know. She killed me. Before time was reversed. It just… made me realize that she never really liked me, you know?" "Trust me," Divina tells her, "I've been there. That woman isn't capable of love, just deception." Selena nods, a tear brimming her eye. "We should get revenge," Divina tells her. "How?" "We just need to mess with her… or someone she cares about." "I thought you said she wasn't capable of love." "She isn't… but the maternal instinct is strong, and she has a daughter in this town. I've seen her." "No…" Selena suggests, "I have a better idea as to who we should mess with. There's this genie she's been dating…" Jealousy bites her voice. Dlr is waiting in Matthew's hut back in time, still having three wishes to grant him. When he finally arrives home, there is a witch with him, one that he's making out with. "Seriously?" Dlr questions. "Whoa… whoa… whoa…" the witch exclaims, "Is this your wife?!" "Yes," Dlr tells her ("What?..." Matthew questions), "Yes I am, and you better get out now, whore!" "Oh, my God. I am so sorry!" the witch tells her, running out of the house. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Matthew yells. "You were gonna have sex with someone while I was, like, under the same roof?" "Well… yeah," he tells her. "That's ew." "Ugh…" he sounds annoyed, "Are you gonna give me another little talk about how I need some high and mighty 'purpose' in my life?" he wonders. "Do I really need to?" she wonders. "Fine!" exclaims, "Then I'm making my first wish!" "Great," she says. "I wish," Matthew begins, "To find my purpose in life." Dlr smiles. On her way down the street, Rachel is attempting to work some magic, but utterly failing. She sighs with sadness, thinking that she's lost what made her special, and as she continues to make her way to hr date with Joanna, she's approached by DavidTennantismyAngel and Divina Peep. "Joanna?" Rachel questions, "Did you get a dye job? I don't like it…" "Oh, dear…" says Divina, "I'm not the Joanna of which you speak. I am Divina Peep. Her twin." "She… she never told me she had a twin," Rachel finds odd. "I wouldn't have thought that she did, no," Divina nods, "Since she killed me and all." "What? What are you talking about?" Rachel wonders, confused. "She took my own dagger and she plunged it into my gut." "Yeah!" Selena exclaims, "And she made me explode all gross-like and was really rude for like so many years like oh, my God!" "Look, I don't know what you two ladies are trying to do, but… I don't really have the time. Can you please get out of my way?" They don't budge, and so Rachel just rolls her eyes and moves around them. Joe is sitting at The Sword and Hammer, still upset over the situations with both Emma and Liz, and he has a beer near him. "Hey," Josh says, sitting down opposite him, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Joe tells him bluntly, feeling uncomfortable even being around him right now due to the prophecy shown to him by Dlrgirl75. "Alright…" Josh replies, looking a tad insulted, and Joe just abandons his drink as he gets up and moves into the back room where Rena and Lady are talking. "I just wanna be able to give this baby absolutely everything," is what Justine is heard saying, mid-conversation, and it does absolutely nothing to soothe Joe's foul mood of late. If anything, it adds to it. "Hey, Joe," Rena greets his son, and Joe nods towards him. "We're going to go browsing for cribs later," Justine reveals, "Would you like to come with us?" "Oh… um… nah," Joe replies, "I'm good… thanks." He then leaves awkwardly, and Rena and Lady appear saddened. He exits the bar entirely, not really knowing where to go. Joanna and Rachel are enjoying their date together at the café, talking and getting to know each other. "So, what was the weirdest wish you ever granted?" Joanna asks, curious. Rachel smiles and says, "Hmm… that one requires some thought. There was this one guy who wished for a pair of heels and then asked me to walk on his back… I mean that's pretty weird, right?" Joanna laughs, and Rachel suddenly remembers, "So, how are things going with your daughter?" Joanna stops at this, and sips her coffee in attempted nonchalance. "They… aren't, to be honest," she reveals, and Rachel says that she's sorry to hear that. "Yeah…" Joanna utters, the mood a little killed, but then she tries changing the subject by mentioning, "So I think I saw the chimney going at the old bakery earlier. Someone must be occupying it. Maybe that ginger girl who got possessed by that bot?" "I hope no one else has been kidnapped," Rachel jokes, invoking a smile within Joanna. And then Rachel remembers something about that bakery… or more specifically, the spell book that would still be on its floor. The Kahns meanwhile are still playing around with it, fascinated by the magic. Rachel stares into space for a moment. Following Matthew's wish in the past, an old and dusty book has appeared in front of him. It opens to a specific page and begins to highlight itself at certain points. "What is this?" he ponders, picking the book up. Dlr shrugs, telling him, "It must be what you wished for." "I didn't wish for some light reading," he points out, beginning to skim the page. "What's the book about?" Dlr wonders. "It's something about… bots?" "Huh, what does it say?" she queries. "Apparently… there are these things… these creatures, and they can possess you… they make you stronger, faster, more resilient, improve your reflexes… and remove all of your weaker emotions like empathy and compassion… wow." "Oh… doesn't sound very nice," Dlr comments. "Are you kidding?" he questions, "It sounds great!" "What?" "I know my second wish," he says, "I want this. The bot seal. I wish for it to be brought for me." "Are you sure, I…" "Grant it, genie!" he orders, and she is forced to do so. Suddenly, the Bot Seal from the sysop treasury appears in Matthew's hut, and he is in awe of it. "Now let's see how you get this thing open…" he says, inspecting the thing. Dlr looks wary, and warns Matthew against it. "Why?" he wonders, "You're the one who suggested this to me." "Well, not really," she says, keeping an eye on the door. "These things sound so awesome," he continues, reading up a little more about them. "Uh-huh…" Dlr nods, still watching out for the door. And then it happens. A knock. "Who the hell's that?" Matthew wonders. "No idea," Dlr lies, and then he opens it to a group of Black Mods. They see the Bot Seal and instantly seize it. "Wait, what's going on?!" Matthew exclaims. "I may have manipulated the wish a little so that the Evil Bureaucrat's Mods were alerted…" Dlr admits. "You… you betrayed me?" "Look, sleeping with skanks is a lot better than removing your empathy… ignore this damn book." "No… I'm gonna keep searching for bots for as long as I live, and right now I wish for us to be far away from here!" With that, the two of them escape from the Black Mods in flurries of yellow smoke, ending up in that same trash heap where Matthew found Dlr in the first place. "I can't believe you did that…" he utters. "I'm sorry… but I couldn't let it happen," she says, "I believe that you're basically a good person, and those things… they would tarnish you. Greatly." "Look, just… get out of my face, okay? My business isn't your business and I regret ever taking you out of the gutter!" "Matthew, please!" "I have no more wishes… get back in your bottle and rot." And yet again… Dlrgirl75 is discarded. She sits in her bottle in the trash heap, watching as Matthewvp09 abandons her. Several years later and Dlr is still there. She is then found by a witch – the same one who was in Matthew's hut – who comments what a good item for inventory a genie's bottle shall make. She is careful not to rub it, and carries it back to her church to hand in to BelleLover (see "Another Time"). Rachel is later walking through the streets, determined to get to that bakery. "I'm gonna have magic… I'm gonna have magic… very soon," she promises herself. She then sees something resting in the nearby gutter… a gun. The Kahns' gun, dropped when they were chased away by Liz. She looks to make sure no one is watching, and then she picks it up. "This could come in handy," she figures, proceeding to walk away with it. She is soon close to the bakery, gun in tow. With a deep breath, she decides to run in, finding Liz, Matthew and the Kahns. The latter are afraid, unlike Liz, who appears stoic. Matthew, meanwhile, just gets to his feet and stares at the former genie. "You…" he hisses. Joanna runs into Joe in the street and instantly tells him to follow her. "What?" he questions. "Just do it!" she exclaims, and he soon begins running after her, back to The Sword and Hammer where Rena, Justine and Josh are still congregated. "What's wrong?" they ask Joanna, and she says that she believes Rachel has gone and done something stupid… she thinks she may have gone after Liz for some reason. After she mentioned her being in the bakery on their date, Dlr started acting all weird. "But, she has no magic, she's no match for a bot," Josh realizes. "Exactly! I need your help finding her, please," Joanna begs. "We'll help," Joe nods, "Can Josh teleport us?" "Not if Prima's spell around the place still exists blocking entry," Josh says, "We're gonna have to walk it." "I hope you mean run…" Joanna tells him, "Let's get going!" Rena gets to his feet, but Josh quickly tells him to stay put and make sure Justine stays safe no matter what. Rena sits down, looking a little disappointed, and watches as Joe, Josh and Joanna all leave. The three of them are soon making their way to the bakery, with Joanna far in front of the other two. "You think you can take Liz?" Joe asks his grandfather. "My fireballs have never failed me before," Josh comments, and Joe appears upset by this, not really wanting to see any harm come to his girlfriend. "You think you can handle things?" Josh wonders, and Joe nods and turns away, keeping on walking. "Okay, what's up with you lately… you're acting strange," Josh finally calls him out. "I'm acting strange? You're the one who hugged Justine when you found out she was pregnant." "Yeah… so?" "So like a month ago you told me you still wished I had been an abortion! What the hell changed there?" "I saw my daughter dead, that's what!" Josh exclaims, "I learned to appreciate what I had the day she returned… I never want to see her like that again." All Joe can envision is Josh killing her in the future, and he feels uneasy. "Hurry it up!" Joanna calls to them, nearing the bakery with every step. Rachel is holding Liz, Matthew, Mike and Gabrielle at gunpoint, demanding the spell book which is seen in the possession of the latter two. "Yeah, I don't think so…" Liz tells her, unsheathing her sword. "Don't antagonize her…" Gabrielle warns, her hands up, "She has a gun." "Yes," Liz nods, "So did you, and it was useless. In fact, isn't that your gun?" "Hey, yeah…" Mike realizes, "Give it back!" Rachel stares at him in disbelief, continuing to hold her weapon firmly. "Gotta say, kid," Matthew comments, "Didn't think you had this in you." "I'm capable of all sorts of things," Rachel assures, quivering a little. "And you thought my idea of a purpose was out of whack… look at you, though. Entirely pointless without your magic." She threatens to shoot him, but he just laughs, seeing how cowardly she waves that gun around and pointing this out to her. Suddenly, Joanna rushes in, and Rachel is shocked. "You know the people in this town are so rude. Like, knock maybe?" Liz suggests. "Rachel…" Joanna utters. "Oh, Peep, I… I…" "Drop the gun, Rachel…." "But…" "Never do this…" Joanna tries, "Debase yourself for magic. You're not a bad person, this isn't you. Don't let magic be the reason you go dark. Because once you let that happen there's no going back… trust me. Just… drop the gun. Stay good. Please…" She is crying, and that makes Rachel cry. Mike turns to Gabrielle and questions, "This town has magic and lesbians?" "We should have left," Gabrielle sneers. Finally, Rachel lets the gun fall to the floor and Joanna uses her own magic to destroy it. "So like… hi," says Liz, "Stand to go another round on the floor, Red?" Joanna just backs away, heading for the door with Rachel. "Ugh, I thought you lezzes were meant to fun. Just go then, don't even bother saying goodbye or whatever. Such rudeness…" Rachel and Joanna are soon outside, while Joe and Josh are just catching up. "Thanks for being useless," Joanna tells the two of them, but they don't care, Joe just asks Rachel if she's okay. "Yeah," she assures, "I'm… I'm fine." She exchanges some hugs, still crying a little. Later, Joanna finally enters the Bed & Breakfast of Storywik and knocks on Emma's door. The beautiful blonde answers, and she says, "Oh, hey mom… God that felt weird." "Can I come in?" Joanna wonders. "Sure…" Emma invites, and Joanna sits on the bed with her daughter. "What are you doing here?" Emma wonders. "You're my daughter…" "I know, but, I was starting to think you were never gonna visit, you know? You were this big baddie who tried to take over the world and stuff so… I figured maybe you wouldn't care for shopping or painting nails or whatever the hell it is that mothers even do with their daughters." "Well, when I was little my mother just taught me how to make potions and electrocute boys with magic," Joanna tells her. Emma smiles. The two of them proceed with talking, wanting to get to know each other a little. Rachel is unpacking some things at Mary's apartment. She's loading some books onto a high shelf but, suddenly, they look like they're about to fall down. She acts quickly and sends them back into place with her… "Magic… I just used magic!" she exclaims. She tries to repeat the experience, knocking the books down to the floor to see if she can get them to go back up… but there's no such luck. "Was it a fluke?" she asks herself, "Or maybe…" she smiles, thinking about the prospect that her magic might be returning… if a little slowly is all. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Dlrgirl75-Centric